


Just a quickie

by Whisky_tango_foxtrot



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Backally banging, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisky_tango_foxtrot/pseuds/Whisky_tango_foxtrot
Summary: Frank and Gerard want to have a little fun before a show
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 6





	Just a quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Well summer is almost over, i know that statement does not hold any merit anymore sense who the fuck knows when the schools will be open again, although im pretty sure a lot of you don't mind or to some of you that doesn't matter sense you don't go to school in the first place for whatever reason. Like the title says this little number was just a quick little fic about Gee and frankie fucking(do people still call gerard by that nickname cause to be honest i have not heard anyone call him that sense 2010) despite being so damn short this garbage took me a month to finish, like all the garbage i post here. I dont know why it takes me so long to write shit down, guess i just keep getting unmotivated, i got to work on that. Anyways hope you all enjoyed your summer, even under these circumstances. And i hope you give my fic (as well as the others) a read, even though they are garbage =/ .meanwhile i will be trying in vain to improve my shitty writing : p once again sorry for the terrible grammer, like always i may have to edit alot of this even after posting :(

"Goddamn it Frank, that mouth of yours will be the death of me" Gerard breathed as Frank worked his magic with his tongue on Gerard's hard dick, wrapping the pink muscle around his cock like a snake around it's prey. The guitarist was on his knees as he sucked the lead singer off in the dirty back ally of the venue their band was supposed to be performing at, Frank had convinced Gerard to have a little "fun" before the show, despite his initial protest Gerard found he was powerless to his boyfriend's charm and agreed to a "quickie" However he wasn't entirely sure about Frank's choice of spot for getting hot and heavy.

"You know if we get caught were fucked right?" Gerard grunted while Frank moaned around the dick he was slobbering over, sending vibrations around the lead singers cock, making Gerard shiver and groan. "Mmm..I don't know babe, that sounds exciting to me" Frank moaned releasing Gerard's cock with a sultry smrik. "Honey, I'm serious , you and your exhibitionist ways are gonna get us in some deep sh...ahhhh! FUCK! Gerard was cut off as Frank suddenly deep throated him."If your so...mmmm...worry...hmmm... about getting caught" Frank muffled and slurped around Gerard's throbbing dick, his drool dripped on the pavement below them ,Frank panted taking his mouth off Gerard's dick "then maybe you should fuck me right now" Frank breathed licking his lips.

Gerard grabbed a surprise Frank by the shoulders, lifted him up, forcing him to stand and practically shoved frank against the brick wall, the lead singer wasted no time crashing his lips to the guitarist's, then shoving his tongue in his mouth, devouring him. Both Frank and Gerard tightly embraced as they swirled thier tongues together while pulling each others Snugged tight fitted shirts up over their chests, exposing their hard nipples which was fondled by the other , finally releasing the younger man's lips, gasping for air Gerard turns Frank around and roughly pushes him against the wall face first, "oh shit" Frank laughed as he felt Gerard's hands unbuckle his belt and shove his pants and boxers down. Gerard slapped Frank's firm ass, making the guitarist jump and yelp. Gerard kissed and licked his way down Frank's back to his ass crack then spread his cheeks apart with his hands, Gerard immediately shoved his tongue in the twitching pink hole deep, wiggling inside Frank's walls. 

"Unnnn! mhmm! ahh! Fuck yeah!" Frank moaned loudly, Frank felt another hard slap on his ass, making him shriek. " Be a little louder why don't ya? " Gerard complained in a hushed toned before burying his face back in Frank's rear. "Ugh! Who the fuck cares who hears us!, Just Fuck me already and stop teasing me you douchebag!" Frank cried out sticking his ass in Gerard face more. "Impatient as away" Gerard said moving his face out between Frank's cheeks and rolling his eyes. standing up Gerard gave Frank another slap on the ass as he pulled his own pants and underwear down. Frank waited...and waited...and waited but nothing happened "babe?" Frank asked a little anxiously "come on you know what to do" Gerard smugly said "beg for it he ordered. Frank whined in frustration but sticked his ass out, he reached behind himself and grabbed one of his cheeks and spread it out, showing his boyfriend his wet hole, while his other hand pressed against the wall. "Please! Daddy! Feed my hungry ass pussy with your massive cock!" Frank cried looking behind himself at Gerard with his cheeks burning red and his eyes glazed over with lust. Gerard wasted no time in grabbing Frank's hips and shoving his throbbing aching dick in his entrance making frank scream.

"Ahhhhhhh! Holy fuuuuck!" Frank wailed blissfully as his whole body was violently pushed forward as he braced his hands on the wall, Gerard groaned as he pounded into the younger man, hitting his prostate over and over again. "You like getting fucked raw!? You fucking slut!" Gerard grunted slapping Frank's ass "fuck yeah baby!" Frank moaned slamming his ass back onto Gerard's cock. Frank kept moaning like a porn star as Gerard continues to fuck him hard.out of nowhere the singer pulled out leaving the guitarist confused, "Gerard, babe, what the fu..woah!" Frank gasped as he was interrupted by Gerard turning him around swiftly, lifting Frank up under his thighs, Frank immediately braced himself by wrapping his arms around the back of Gerard's neck, that's when Gerard slams his cock back into Frank at full force, making the younger man cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh god! Fuck right there!" Frank moaned loudly while Gerard fucked him against wall, by this point nether one of them cared about getting caught as Gerard smashed his lips onto Frank's, both twirling thier tounges with eachother. "Babe im so fucking close" Gerard panted as he broke the kiss, a trail of saliva hunged from Gerard's tongue to Frank's. "Shoot baby shoot!" Frank moaned as he brought Gerard's lips to his ounce again, continuing swaping saliva. Gerard picked up his pace and started pounding into Frank, hitting his prostate so hard he was convinced he probably left a bruise. All while frank screamed for him to destroy him .Within a few minutes Frank lost it and came onto Gerard's stomach. Gerard was over the edge as well, releasing in his lover, spraying his hot seed in Frank anal cavity.

As Gerard gently set frank down the younger man nearly collapsed, luckily Gerard caught frank by the waist and kept him standing, the singer wiped Frank's cum off his stomach and brought the semen coated plam to the guitarists face. Frank began licking his seed of Gerard's hands and fingers. They looked into each others eyes before laughing softly, sharing another passionate opened mouth kiss, the two lovers nearly jumped out of their skin as they heard the back door being swinged opened suddenly, lucky for them much to their relief it was just Mikey and Ray.

"Jesus christ! We have been fucking looking everywhere for you guys! we got a fucking show to do you assholes!" Ray complained "guys for real, we spoke about this many times! You two have plenty of time to fuck AFTER the show, and out here! Out of all places" Mikey sighed shaking his head. Frank snorted rolling his eyes "what can we say, we get off on danger, right babe?" Frank smirked elbowing Gerard as he pulled up and buttoned his pants, while pulling down his shirt . Gerard just slapped Frank on the ass again, while he got dressed himself, making his boyfriend yelp and giggle."how long before we have to be on stage" Gerard casually asked as if he and Frank did nothing wrong. "like right fucking now! Come on Dumbasses!" Ray scoffed ushering both his bandmates inside "no need to be rude ray" mikey chastied Ray "shut up mikey" ray snapped "watch how you speak to my little bro RAY" gerard mildly threatened "whatever lets just go!" Ray muttered as he closed the door behind them "uhhh frank?" you have something on your face" Mikey alerted awkwardly as he stared at a white substance under Frank's lower lip "oh dont worry i got it" Gerard quipped moving between Frank and his brother, Gerard put his arm around around Frank's shoulder as he kissed and sucked the semen away below Frank's lip. "Thanks babe" Frank chripped smooching Gerard's lips "ewww!" Ray gagged. Gerard and Frank just laughed, hanging on eachother, with mikey shaking his head, accepting the fact they he has to deal with these two's antics forever while the band made their way backstage and to the stage, at last starting their show.

**Author's Note:**

> I may take a break from posting for a while. its just life has been really fucking crazy right now and i need to sort shit out before i can write anything else. Anyways stay safe! :)


End file.
